Goodbye
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: Contestshipping oneshot/songfic. I suck at summaries.


_**A/N: Hey! :D I'm writing a new songfic/oneshot! I am like in love with this pairing AND this song (Contestshipping and Goodbye)! :) So, I'm making a songfic using them! Well, enjoy. And constructive criticism if you have any, please (like grammar or spelling mistakes. Stuff like that)! :) Oh, and this story is told in May's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, there'd be a lot of Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping. :D I also don't own the songs Goodbye by Miley Cyrus, Love Story by Taylor Swift, or Crushed by Rosette.**_

_**Oh, and I made Drew's last name Evans since I don't know if he even has one and I just saw a picture of Alex Evans, so I just used Evans for his last name. Well, enjoy! :)**_

_Italics – song lyrics  
_**bold - flashback**

Goodbye

--

I sat up against my cheer and sighed. I woke up a couple hours ago, and have been thinking of **him** the whole time. I crossed my arms and looked at a picture on my desk. The picture was of me and my first, and only love, Drew Evans…

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

As I looked at the picture, I began to reminisce the old days, when me and Drew were still together.

**I stood outside my front door with Drew. We had just gotten home from our date. "I had a great time, Drew." I smiled.**

"**Me too." Drew said.**

**We stared into each others eyes, and moved closer to each other. We were just inches apart, and Drew closed the small space between us…**

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips_

"**I am so bored…" I laid on Drew's twin-sized bed.**

"**I heard you the last one hundred times." Drew smirked.**

**I stuck my tongue out at him. "I didn't say it one hundred times… I said it ninety-nine times, tops." I laughed, and Drew continued smirking. He stood up and walked over to me. "May I have this dance?"**

"**But theres no music…" I said, confused. He laughed. "You don't **_**need**_** music to dance." I laughed along with him and took his hand. We began dancing around his bedroom.**

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

I continued staring at the picture. I smiled a little, and wiped a tear from my eye. That's when my least favorite memory came back.

"**May… I think… we should… break up." Drew looked down, with his hands in his pockets.**

"**W-What?" I bit my lip trying to hold my tears back, with no luck. "W-Why? Did I do something wrong?"**

"**No… It's not you, May, it's me…" Drew looked at me.**

**I stared at Drew, my eyes filled with tears.**

"**Good bye, May." Drew turned and walked away.**

_I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget is goodbye_

--

I sat up in my bed. I had been thinking about Drew a lot, lately. I picked up my iPod and scrolled down to mine and Drew's song,_ Love Story by Taylor Swift_. I wiped a tear a hit play. I began singing along, through my tears.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears sang along_

I put my iPod in my pocket, while still listening to mine and Drew's song. I slowly reached for my phone and picked it up. I bit my lip while I went to my contacts and to Drew's name. I held my thumb over the send button. I bit my lip even harder. _Should I…_ I shook my head no and placed my phone back onto my desk. _It'd be a waste of my time to call him…_ I frowned and stared at my phone.

_I picked up the phone  
And then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_  
And I don't mind_

I began to reminisce again. I felt my lips as I remembered when Drew and I kissed. I could still feel his soft, moist lips on mine.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips_

I began dancing around my room with my teddy bear. Drew had won me it a few months ago for our six month anniversary.

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

I remembered all the old times with Drew, and began crying. The day Drew said _goodbye_ kept playing over, and over in my mind. I wiped a couple of my tears. _Why can't I just forget that memory?..._

_I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget is goodbye_

I hugged my treasured teddy bear tightly to my chest.

_**CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
How your finger tips are the warmest touch I've always missed  
CRUSHED,-**_

I looked over at my desk and stood up. _Drew's… Calling me?_ I walked over and picked up my phone. There, on the screen, was Drew's name. I bit my lip and wondered whether I should answer it, or not. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I hit send, and held the phone to my ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hey May," I heard that wonder voice that just made me melt say; but, the voice sounded so alone.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring-tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say_

"What's up?" I asked, trying to hide the cracking in my voice.

"Nothing… Just… thinking…" he replied.

"Oh, about what?" I asked biting my lip.

"About… us." He replied. "Like, when we kissed, and that time we danced with no music playing."

I could hear him chuckle a little. I smiled. His laugh always brought my spirits up, even on the worst days…

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me with no music playing_

We continued talking, until I could hear what sounded like Drew… crying?

"Is something wrong, Drew?" I asked, my concern taking over.

"I was just thinking… about when I broke up with you. I regret ever saying goodbye…" Drew said.

I began crying again, and I was positive that Drew could hear me.

"I wish you'd forget that…" he said.

"Me too." I said, wiping my tears.

_You remember the simple things  
We talked til he cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Was saying goodbye_

Saying goodbye

Oh, goodbye

"Hey… May…" Drew said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Want to… come over?" Drew asked.

"S-Sure." I said.

"Okay," I could hear a smiling finding its way to Drew's face, which made a smile creep its way onto mine. "I'll pick you up. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, see you soon." I smiled, and bit my lip. I hung up my phone and ran to my bathroom, to change out of my pajamas…

_**A/n: Before you hit back, or close this page, please review! :) I already said this, but if you didn't read where I said it, some of the story is in bold because that part is a flashback. Did anyone else cry during part of this story? I felt tears building up in my eyes while I was writing I don't think the ending was that good... Well, review! :D And don't be afraid to give constructive criticism.**_


End file.
